1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a display device for making a display within the viewfinder of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art:
It has generally been practiced to display such photographic information as shutter time and aperture values outside an image plane within the viewfinder of a camera. Meanwhile, the recent advancement of electronic technology for semiconductors, photo-sensors, etc., has practicalization of such cameras that are arranged to be capable of automatically detecting the distances of a plurality of distance measuring points within the image plane (automatic focusing) and measuring the degrees of luminance of objects located within a plurality of ranges. It is desirable to have these distance measuring points and the light measuring ranges displayed within the image plane to permit selection of them by a person operating the camera while looking into the viewfinder. To improve the operability of the camera in this respect, some display devices have been arranged to make a superimposed display within the image plane.
However, the contents of the superimposed display appear within the image plane in a state of being overlapped on an object image even when it is no longer necessary and rather a hindrance after it has been noticed by the photographer. Another problem resides in that the ability to discern of the superimposed display greatly varies with the brightness of the object image.